With the fast development of multi-media technique, Mini-Display Port connectors are widely used in electronic devices day by day. To help meet the desire for miniaturized products, Chinese patent ZL200920001857.X discloses an electrical connector comprising an insulating housing which is provided with an accommodating chamber at the rear portion thereof and a tongue protruding forwardly from the front portion thereof; a plurality of terminals, which include an upper row of terminals mounted at the upper side and a lower row of terminals mounted at the lower side of the tongue respectively, each terminal being provided with a contact portion, a soldering portion and a bending portion connected between the contact portion and the soldering portion, the contact portion of the upper row of terminals and the lower row of terminals being mounted on the upper side and lower side of the tongue respectively, and the soldering portions of each row of terminals extend downwards from the rear portion of the insulating housing and are arranged in a front column and a back column; a shielding housing, which envelops at the periphery of the insulating housing; and two positioning modules, which are mounted in the accommodating chamber of the insulating housing and envelop the periphery of the bending portions of the terminals so as to effectively prevent the bending portions of the terminals from being bent or contacting with each other to short circuit failure due to external force. The bottom surface of the front portion of the shielding housing is higher than the bottom surface of the rear portion of the insulating housing for a preset distance, and when the electrical connector is mounted on a circuit board, the bottom surface of the rear portion of the insulating housing contacts against the upper surface of the circuit board first to prevent the electrical connector from further sinking, and the bottom surface of the front portion of the shielding housing is higher than the upper surface of the circuit board for a hanging space.
Therefore, both the insulating housing and the shielding housing of the conventional electrical connector are disposed above the circuit board, so the total height is large, and generally equal to the height of the electrical connector plus the height of the circuit board, which is not suitable to the electronic devices with compact space such as a notebook computer.